The Most Boring and Exciting Mission
by Lover of Literacy
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Yusuke and the gang are sent to watch over the school of magic, but not as students. They keep a secret watch in the Forbidden Forest, a spot that Harry and HIS hang love to visit. What a mess this will be...
1. Waiting and Eating

Note and Disclaimer: This takes place in the 6th book. This will not follow the Harry Potter Books religiously. Characters are not mine. R & R

* * *

People see what they want to see. Each person wants to be the most enlightened, the one who is going to change the world. There is nothing bigger out there than themselves. They are the epitome of all that is great and magical; no one else has realized that. Each night, Harry Potter goes to bed with the heavy weight that he only can save the world. Dumbledore's lights flicker out and he thinks, with a heavy sigh "What things I know". Hermoine is comforted by her knowledge that everything has its place and she has access to more knowledge of things that she never knew existed. Both Ron and Draco, wizards their entire life, would loathe to realize they dream similarly and wonder how muggles live their lives without the awesome power magic grants them.

The wizards believe that they are the greatest example of wonderment. From mudblood to deatheater, they share this belief that they are special. They still share their harsh differences; but these two extremes with everyone between don't even begin to wonder that there might be _more_ out there, that creation didn't stop with them.

Frankly, that's just how Koenma wants to keep it.

* * *

"This sucks" Yusuke mumbled under his breath, "Alright, 1…2…3..WAR" his hand darted to the deck and flipped over a ten of spades. "Woohoo! Take that, Urameshi!" Kuwabara's Queen of hearts beat his ten. He takes his prize and adds it to his growing pile of cards won from Urameshi. "My sweet Queen never lets me down, just like my sweet Yukina." He grins and waggles his pinky in the air, the same pinky that he boasted the bonds of love tied him and Yukina together that long ago day they rescued her from greedy men. 

"Shut up, I'm sure everyone in the castle can hear you." Hiei growled and gestured his chin roughly to the beautiful castle where small figures on brooms were flying. He sat above them, relaxed and coy against a large tree. His Katana was laying on his lap as he ran a cloth against the perfect steel. Not because it was bloody, like he would have preferred, but because even he felt the pangs of boredom just like the others.

Kuwabara shut his mouth, and Yusuke went through another round of cards. This time his card bested Kuwabara, but he only won a low card. It was a worthless victory.

The only one who had something to do was Kurama. He had to use his stealth to circumnavigate the castle and care for his plants. His plants were pretty much doing the mission for them. It was rather boring. So far, the best part of this thing was actually _getting_ the mission.

* * *

Two weeks ago, Koenma had pulled them into the spirit world and told them that a hole in the barrier had appeared. It had been open for nearly three weeks before they noticed it and closed it up immediately. The hole was in a small forest in Scotland, an area usually not troubled by such occurrences. Many demons had slipped through, a lot of them small and useless. Only a few that could actually cause any trouble made it through. Normally, this wasn't a problem big enough to be given to Yusuke and his team. It was just the damn positioning of the portal. 

It happened in an area filled with wizards. This was met with rebuttals and astonishment by both Yusuke and Kuwabara and a raise of an eyebrow from Kurama. They both settled down quickly though,. After all, for a good part of their lives though, they didn't believe in demons either.

Koenma went through a long, lengthy (and boring) explanation about how the wizards magic made it hard to trace, especially with evil things naturally living in the forest. They just had to stop the demons from coming into any contact with the wizards. They had made comfortable homes in the forest, too frightened by the risk of the Spirit detectives to make any heavy moves. They'd soon learn that they were untraceable, and had to be returned before then. And, if the wizards learned about demons, their nature would see them as inferior and wish to control them.

That wouldn't do at all.

And that was a long, boring two weeks ago.

They couldn't just rampage the forest and kill anything that they wanted. They had to do guard duty. The demons were drawn to the magic, especially to this school where they taught magic. Really, once Kurama planted surveillance plants that, once crossed, alerted them of another's presence in the woods, there job was mostly over. They just had to sit around and wait.

And wait. And wait. And wait.

* * *

"What I don't get, is why we were stuck doing this stupid mission!" Yusuke growled and threw down his cards in defeat. He glared at the camp that they had made in a secluded part of the forest. They had a fire pit and four tents that were supplied by Koenma. Hiei never seemed to use his though. All two weeks, they didn't have a spring of action all week. At first it was cool to spy on the wiz kids, hidden in the trees at a distance, but that was getting boring fast. Ooh, so they could fly on brooms. Oooh, so they were learning of Unicorns. So what!? All Yusuke cared about was that the T.V. that he had cleverly brought with a dvd player and some choice videos from action to porn weren't working! He and Kuwabara had tried all week to get it set up. Now all they had to do was play cards. 

Kurama told them that they had to keep quiet and not bring attention to themselves. He had picked up on the fact that the wizards were in uncertain times and would be very suspicious of strangers. At night, they would wander around the forest, looking for some demons. They would also carefully sneak to the lake to wash and collect drinking water. Hiei always managed to find meat to eat and Kurama grew vegetables and plants. It would almost be a fun camping trip if it didn't suck so much.

"Kurama's heading back now." Hiei said from his post. He jumped down and sheathed his katana. He sat down by the fire pit and a small, smokeless fire blazed to life. "We'll eat, and then go on patrol. The sun's setting."

The fire was nice, the weather was starting to get cold. It was October, and fall was starting to come. When the trees and green life died, they would have to move deeper into the forest.

* * *

Life in Hogwarts had settled. The first years had settled into the new and strange life, though some did get caught by the trick steps every so often. Hermoine would always lend a helpful hand to any first-year that did, and then go on a lengthy discussion on how to best avoid this, and other trouble in the future. 

"Really now, I must have explain that step to that one twice already." She huffed and fell back in step with Harry and Ron. Both just rolled their eyes. "And each time, you bore him to death." Ron pointed out. "Some just don't value knowledge." She stressed with a disapproving shake of her head. She was impossible, she was Hermoine.

They scurried into lunch and took their seats by Neville and Seamus. "Getting ready for the first match of the year, Harry?" Seamus asked. Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always the hottest match of the season, and this year it was first too. Harry nodded his head and glanced towards the Slytherin table. "Slimy gits" Ron muttered, and the table mumbled in agreement.

Yes, life at Hogwarts, was business as usual.

That night, in the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine scribbled over parchment. Harry put down his quill and gazed out the window. The moon was shining full and beautiful. It blinded them to the night stars. "Tonight's a lovely night to visit Hagrid he said wistfully." "Good thinking, he'll get angry if we don't see him soon." Ron agreed and looked towards Hermoine for approval. She rolled her eyes and set down her quill. "You just don't want to finish your essays. I told you to do it last night, before it was due!" she said sharply. "Then what's that you're working on!" Ron accused. She turned her nose up and rolled up her parchment. "I was writing a letter, and that's none of your business." Ron's face darkened and he glanced towards Harry and mouthed the words "Krum."

"Honestly." Hermoine muttered and rolled up the parchment to finish later. "Maybe a visit to Hargrid's would be for the best to cool down some hotheads." "I'm not a hot head!" Ron protested but his face was nearly matching his hair. "I'll get my cloak." Said Harry and whisked up the steps.

They were getting to big to all fit beneath Harry's cloak. It was a tight fit, but they would only need to wear it until they reached Hagrid's hut. They waited patiently until everyone went to bed under the façade of finishing their essays. To their despair, Hermoine actually made Ron and Harry finish their essays too.

Hagrid would be pleased to see them, even at this late hour. His hut burned brightly with light, and they knew he was awake still. They dashed to his hut, and knocked on his door. Just as they knocked, Hagrid filled the space with his arms full of a big container. He almost knocked them down in the process.

"'Arry? Is that you?" he whispered and looked around. The trio removed the cloak and greeted Hagrid. "Where are you going, and so late?" Ron questioned and peered at the package. All of them thought at once that he was either releasing something that has gotten too dangerous for Hargrid to keep as a pet, or going to feed one of his past pets. "Just needin' to go feed the threstels! Welcom' to join me!" he beamed at them, hoping they would agree.

The three traded glances, but shrugged. It was something normal, for Hagrid at least. And they've been in the Dark Forest plenty of times before. "Sure, don't you normally feed them in the day though?" Harry asked as they fell in step with Hagrid, not an easy task that had them breathing harder in a few moments.

"Yeah, strange thin' though. Something seems to be stealing their food. I hope that at night, that thing won't be around. It ain't right. I pick good meat for them hard working creatures and some thief nabs it all up. I'd like to catch it and teach it some manners." He muttered.

"Really?" Hermoine asked, sounding intrigued. "What sort of thing?"

"I don't know…probably some scavenger is all though. I wouldn't worry. I'm just going to lay some traps out."

They walked to the edge of the forest and Hagrid opened the container filled with large pieces of steak that were too large to be from a normal cow. The trestles didn't take long to show, and their skeletal appearances crept out from the woods. "Beautiful…" Hagrid muttered approvingly and patted the closest one's head. Harry wasn't sure if he would chose the same words.

"Well, it's getting late. You three aught to be going to bed. Off you go." The trio said their good nights to Hagrid and put the coat back on. As the four of them turned away, one threstled grunted in annoyance. The meat he was about to eat had vanished, right before his eyes!

* * *

"Hiei, where they hell do you find such huge steaks?" Yusuke questioned as he ate the piece of meat approvingly. 

Kurama glanced towards Hiei knowingly and sighed. "Some things are better left a mystery, Yusuke."

"Hn."


	2. Quiddich and Demons

Note: Thanks to the guys who alerted this story and to the guy who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I don't own yyh or hp.

* * *

Two boys who were quickly growing into men stood facing each other. Their expressions were grim, and spoke of similar longings:_ victory, approval, control, and acknowledgement_. They were polar opposites, one with dark hair ruffled in every direction and the other with pale locks forced into place. Beautiful in their own, yet different ways, they were cunning, determined, and confident that their path was the right one. These two could have been great friends at one time, a twist to Romeo and Juliet. They were destined to be apart, never more than enemies. For one brilliant moment, the beauty of yin and yang was tangible between them. Their hearts beat in tune, and their ears ached to hear the same words that would release them into the air.

Suddenly, the moment was gone. The first Quiddich match of the season had started and both Harry and Draco had taken to the skies.

Harry circled the field in a lazy manner, but his eyes were alert and jumping. All he needed was a flash of gold or a flutter of a wing. It would be humiliating for the Slytherins to lose within the first minutes of the game. His eyes shifted between detecting the snitch and making sure Draco didn't see it either. Occasionally, one or the other would lead each other into desperate dives through various feints. The dull roar of the crowd was distant, and only faintly could they hear the scorekeeper shouting "Slytherin leads by ten! Quaffle blocked by Ron!" Their breaths drowned everything out.

Harry's eyes flashed, there! Gold! He raced towards the spot, with Draco hot on his heels a moment later. It was low to the ground, tickling the grass. He bit his lip in determination and reached his palm out….reaching…desperate…almost ….there…

* * *

"This is unusual…"Kurama sighed. He and the others were worried when they heard the first dull roars. How could a demon possibly escape Kurama's plants? They had rushed towards the sound, only to discover that the school had piled out around a field. They were watching those kids on brooms. It seemed interesting; they were playing some sort of sport.

"Is it like soccer?" Yusuke questioned. He winced when he saw some wizard with a bat hit a ball only to have it go rocking at a witch with red robes. It dropped a ball, only to be caught by another. "Cool…its violent." He said with a smile and relaxed in place to watch. It was interesting and different from anything he had every seen before.

"Soccer? That's stupid! They're clearly using their hands." Kuwabara said with a role of his eyes. He too kept his eyes on the game. "Bet you a lunch that the red guys win." Kuwabara said to Yusuke and held out his hand. "You're on, go green." Yusuke said and shook hands with Kuwabara. They didn't know anything about the sport or the teams, but now that they had something at stake it became ten times more interesting.

"I'm starting to understand the game." Kurama said after a few minutes. "Hn." Hiei said in agreement. It didn't take him too long either. He stood with his arms crossed and watched the game. "The two teams need to throw the ball through the hoops for points. The guys with the bats try to stop them by hitting the smaller balls." Kurama explained to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What about those two, above it all?" asked Yusuke and pointed to the seekers. "They're looking for something." Hiei answered.

He smirked for just a moment, and was gone before they could stop him. Of course, he was back before they finished shouting his name. His fist was closed tight over something, and he seemed pleased with himself.

"Really Hiei, was that worth it. I'm sure you just ruined their game." Kurama said with a sigh. He was curious though, about what exactly Hiei grabbed. "Let's see it!" Yusuke said and took his eyes off the game for the first time to look at Hiei's fist. "Say please." He taunted. Kuwabara and Yusuke begrudgingly gave in. Hiei opened his palm, though he still kept two fingers on the wings. In his hand, was a delicate golden ball that was try desperately to escape Hiei's grasp.

"Pretty, they made it so it could fly?" Kuwabara asked. He reached out to touch its straining wings but Hiei pocketed it quickly beneath his robes with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously. It will fetch a decent price on the market. No one's seen anything like it." Hiei said, explaining his motives.

"I don't think that was a good idea. I'm sure they're going to miss their toy." Kurama said with a sigh. He knew Hiei wasn't going to listen though. He was annoyed by this mission, and deep down he did just want them to be sent home. He believed he was more important than such a mindless task. In a way, they were. But if anything were to go wrong, they were the most human looking of Koenma's lap dogs, and that just pissed Hiei off even more. "If they want one so badly, they could always magic another one." Hiei said coolly. At least now he was going to make some sort of private profit from this damned mission. The others settled back into watching the game, seeing the sense in Hiei's words. The game bored Hiei now, and he jumped up the tree and laid back against a thick branch. He shut his eyes and felt the small prize struggle against his chest. He smirked.

* * *

Harry veered up just in time from hitting the ground. His hand met air just where he could have sworn the snitch. He had blinked for just a moment, and it was gone. "Potter, aren't you getting tired of such stupid tricks!" Draco shouted as he veered up just in time. He cursed his rival and flew back to his old height and resume watching. Harry remained where he was for a few minutes, looking around to make sure he didn't miss it. He frowned, and joined the same heights as Draco. He knew he saw the small golden ball… it was _there_. He had closed his eyes for a minute…and he had felt a breeze? Yes, now that he thought about it there was a breeze. It blew by to the right of him, it was odd. It was too short lived to be natural, and there was no wind today. It was perfect Quiddich weather. Well….he better keep looking for it before Draco found it.

The game continued on. It was the longest Quiddich game that Hogwarts had had in a very long time. The students, especially from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, where getting bored and leaving the arena. The players themselves were getting tired. The budlers were hit with less force and the chasers arms were aching. Everyone was looking towards Harry and Draco, just wishing one of them to catch the bloody thing to get this done and over with.

Harry was desperate to find it before the sun fell. When that happened, it was going to become impossible to find! He took a small comfort in the fact that Draco hadn't spied it either. The sky was darkening, and clouds were starting to move in. Harry looked up, for just a moment, and groaned. They were dark and pregnant with rain. His vigilance renewed, his eyes turned back to the field with a frown. He really needed to find this snitch now.

* * *

"They don't give up, do they?" Kurama sighed. Hiei wasn't sure if Kurama was talking about Yusuke and Kuwabara, or the witches. Due to their bet, Yusuke and Kuwabara stubbornly refused to leave the game, and the wizards have yet to realize that they were missing their toy. It must of not mattered very much. Hiei was playing with it now. He held it in his hand, let it go, and then grabbed it again. It was fast, and it entertained him.

They relaxed area suddenly stilled, and Kurama tilted his head. "Something tripped a plant, twenty kilometers to the left." At once, Yusuke and Kuwabara lost interest in the game. The score was tied up now, and they didn't really care. They had some real action to deal with.

They four of them separated into a formation, and ran towards the source. Hiei kept to the edge of the forest, running on the grass. He was the fastest and the hardest to be seen. He would be able to block off any demon's entry from leaving the forest. Yusuke covered the inner forest, where the trees were still light. Kuwabara was deeper in than Yusuke, and Kurama ran towards where his plant was tripped in case the demon was still there as well as to reset it for next time. It was a good strategy.

Hiei made it to the demon first. This one was right at the edge of the forest. He stopped right in front of it and crossed his arms across his chest, as cocky as always. This was a weak demon. Hardly worth his time, it was only a C class. The demon backed up quickly, and hissed. A forked tongue slipped through his two, sharp teeth. His tongue darted up to wet his lidless eyes. "You know the consequences of your actions." Hiei said. His fingers danced around the handle of his katana. The demon rose to his full height, an impressive twelve feet. "Demon traitor….I will be a hero of my people when I vanquish you. Koenma's Do-" he hissed, but didn't have a chance to finish. Hiei drew his blade, and advanced.

* * *

"It has come to my attention…"Dumbledore began in a booming voice. The game was paused, and the players were lined up on the ground. The rain had started to fall a half hour ago, and the stadium was half empty. The players were tired, dirty, yet reluctant to secede to the other. "That tomorrow will come soon with a full day of classes. This is not professional Quiddich, so I will end the game. Warm dinner awaits inside. Madam Hooch, the whistle?" His voice quiets.

"Ooh…this is interesting." Hermoine says from her seat. She had read about this in books, when she first read about Quiddich. Different people would grab the snitch in the middle of the game if they had a chance like gamblers, who betted the game would last a certain amount of weeks, and spectators who wouldn't the greatest souvenir no matter the cost. To prevent this, each set of Quiddich equipment came with a special whistle. This whistle would only work for the referrer of the game, when it was blown the snitch would return and the game could either be restarted or, in this case, ended.

The blow of the whistle was deep and loud, despite its size. Everyone's eyes went to the sky, watching.

* * *

An easy kill, he was doing this demon a favor. It was worthless. Now it was going to get a quick death. The stupid thing didn't even see him coming. Moment before he struck, he felt a pulling sensation. His eyes widened as his body forcibly turned away from the demon, back towards the field. His arms flew back from the shark, and the demon wasted no time. Hiei felt its fangs rip through his arm. It was only a flesh wound, and it would heal. He was just pissed off that a C class actually managed to hurt him. There was a ripping sound, and suddenly his stolen prize flew away from him. It was draped in his dark robe and it flew jerkily and quickly away from him.

Infuriated, Hiei reached out his hurt arm and clutched the demon's throat. "You stupid fool. I was going to bless you with a quick death. Now you will suffer." The demon's eyes widened and he gargled, as he searched for breath. Hiei's hand was becoming uncomfortably hot against his throat. In minutes, the demon was covered in flames and burning to death. He screamed horrifically and in minutes, there was nothing but ash.

"Woah…Hiei. You ok?" Yusuke asked. He was the closest to Hiei, and arrived just as Hiei had grabbed the thing's throat.

"Fine." Hiei growled. He got up and spit at the demon. He looked at his arm and frowned. It wasn't the arm with his dragon, thank god. Then he'd have to redo his bandages. He was annoyed that he lost his stolen good, and that it was that thing that caused this. "I'll be at camp." He said, and vanished.

Moments later, Kuwabara arrived. He saw Yusuke poking at the ashes. "What's that? Where's the demon?" he questioned. "This is it. It pissed off Hiei." He explained. "Go tell Kurama Hiei got hurt."

At the camp, Hiei had tossed his robe to the ground. His arm had two bright red slices. It wasn't deep, just a nuisance. He sat in the tree, licking the blood away. He wouldn't talk about the incident to the others. It was damaging to his pride. He'd ignore it. That was the last time he would ever touch anything that belonged to a witch again.

* * *

"Look at that!" a third year called from the stadium. Everyone's eyes turned to see the black blob flying towards them quickly. "What the hell is that?" "Is it the snitch?" "You said it was golden colored liar!"

Madam Hooch grabbed the thing in her arms. She lifted the fabric off of the snitch and frowned. How peculiar. The fabric wasn't that like a student's robs. What could it be? Ron met Harry's eyes, both of them asking each other the same question. What was going on in the Forbidden Forest?


End file.
